1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the generation of music via computer. Specifically, it relates to specialized piano style keyboard attachments for computer keyboards.
2. Description of Related Art
A musical instrument generally comprises a plurality of note playing means. The most common note playing means are keys (such as the keys of a piano). Keyboard musical instruments come in all shapes and sizes and produce sound in many different ways. Well known keyboard instruments include pianos (electric and non-electric), organs, harpsichords, spinets, clavichords, synthesizers and accordions. Reference is made to FIG. 1, which shows part of a conventional piano keyboard. The keyboard has white keys and black keys. Each key, when pressed, produces a corresponding tone. The white keys correspond to what are commonly known as diatonic tones or notes and the black keys correspond to what are commonly known as chromatic tones or notes.
With respect to FIG. 1, the white keys include a C key 1, a D key 2, an E key 3, an F key 4, a G key 5, an A key 6 and a B key 7. The black keys include a C#/D.music-flat. key 8, a D#/E.music-flat. key 9, an F#/G.music-flat. key 10, a G#/A.music-flat. key 11, and an A#/B.music-flat. key 12. Piano keys numbered on FIG. 1 as 1 through 12 constitute an octave.
Also shown in FIG. 1 is a second and higher octave. This second octave includes a C key 21, a D key 22, an E key 23, an F key 24, a G key 25, an A key 26 and a B key 27. The black keys included in the second octave are a C#/D.music-flat. key 28, a D#/E.music-flat. key 29, an F#/G.music-flat. key 30, a G#/A.music-flat. key 31, and an A#/B.music-flat. 32. C key 1, for example, is one octave lower than C key 21.
It is important to distinguish the meanings of "note" and "pitch." The C key 1 and the C key 21 play the same "note." However, the same two piano keys play tones with different "pitches" because the two keys are an octave apart.
Furthermore, "half-step" means one tone higher or lower. For example, the B key 7 is a half-step lower than the C key 21. The D#/E.music-flat. key is one half-step higher than the D key. A "whole step" constitutes two consecutive half steps. For example, the C key 1 is one whole step lower than the D key 2, because the C#/D.music-flat. key 8 is between said C and D keys.
For purposes of the claims herein, the term "key" is intended to broadly mean all types of keys including conventional piano keys, buttons and other actuation devices. The term "conventional piano key" means conventional piano keys generally of the shapes shown in FIG. 1. Key 1 is a "conventional C piano key." It is rectangular with a divot on the upper, right side in order to accommodate placement of the C#/D.music-flat. key 8. Key 2 is a "conventional D piano key." It is rectangular with a first divot on the upper left side to accommodate placement of the C#/D.music-flat. key 8 and a second divot on the upper right side to accommodate placement of the D#/E.music-flat. key 9. Key 9 is a "conventional D#/E.music-flat. piano key." It is rectangular, shorter than each conventional diatonic piano key, and narrower than the lower portion of each such diatonic key.
At the same time, personal computer systems are well known in the art. Personal computer systems in general have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modem society. Personal computers generally comprise a system having a single central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including all RAM and BIOS ROM, a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a "hard drive"), a "mouse" pointing device, a sound card, audio speakers and an optional printer. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. These systems are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses.
Personal computer systems are typically used to run software to perform many diverse activities, one of which is the generation and playback of music or other sound. Through the introduction of digital signal processors, multimedia, and fast microprocessors, personal computer systems have brought to the consumer a level of sound realism only achievable in the past by specially designed music systems.
Conventional computer systems usually require the purchase of a specialty input device to allow the user to experience a degree of reality in playing a musical instrument. One such input device is an digital piano style keyboard capable of being interfaced to a personal computer system. Such a device has the advantages of providing the user with the feel and physical layout of a real musical instrument, such as a piano, organ, music synthesizer, or other keyboard instrument. The digital piano style keyboard, however, suffers from several disadvantages: they are expensive, they are often large and require extra space that is additional to the computer system itself and thus lack portability, the computer system may not be configured with the proper hardware to allow the addition of a digital piano style keyboard, and the user is usually burdened with the inconvenience of a complex installation.
Other attempts have focused on associating specific chords and melody notes with specific alpha-numeric keys on the computer keyboard. These attempts have eliminated the inconvenience of having to fasten and unfasten a piano style keyboard attachment to the computer keyboard, but have in the same process also deprived the user of the experience of using the conventional piano style keyboard because the user must associate specific alpha-numeric keys with specific melody notes in a layout which is totally different from a conventional piano keyboard or other keyboards.
It is therefore desirable to provide a piano-style keyboard attachment for a computer keyboard that can be secured easily over a conventional computer keyboard.